Pod innym kątem
by Trembler
Summary: Alternatywa rozpoczynająca się po czwartym tomie. Pisana dla relaksu. Debiut.
1. Prolog

**00. Prolog**

Dumbledore westchnął ciężko, spoglądając na leżący przed nim pergamin. Tusz dopiero na nim zasychał. List, który napisał, nie był długi, a mimo to wywoływał w Albusie bardzo nieprzyjemne uczucia. Mężczyzna skrzywił się i w myślach raz jeszcze przeczytał te same słowa.

_Branie przykładu z Ministerstwa i udawanie, że kilka tygodni temu nic się nie stało nie ma sensu._

_Lord Voldemort powrócił._

_Bez wątpienia niedługo zacznie przygotowywać się do działania._

_Musimy być gotowi tak bardzo, jak tylko się da w tych niesprzyjających nam okolicznościach. Niniejszym reaktywuję Zakon Feniksa._

_Raz jeszcze staniemy do walki, zjednoczeni._

_Oczekuję Was piątego lipca o godzinie dwudziestej w Starym Miejscu._

_Nie zapomnijcie, że każdy, kto chce pomóc jest mile widziany,_

_ Albus Dumbledore_

Z lekkim niesmakiem stwierdził, że jego charakter pisma zdecydowanie nie pasował do takich wiadomości. Liczne zawijasy wyglądały tak radośnie, że wydawało się, że z niego drwią.

Wzrok Dumbledore'a padł na jedną z szuflad w dużym, dębowym biurku. Po chwili zastanowienia sięgnął do niej i wyciągnął z niej stare zdjęcia. Rozprostował je na blacie, ze smutkiem wpatrując się w widniejące na nim postacie. Członkowie pierwszego Zakonu Feniksa.

Fabian i Gideon Prewett, dwaj starsi bracia Molly. Aby ich pokonać potrzeba było aż pięciu śmierciożerców. Zginęli jak prawdziwi bohaterowie. Obok nich Remus Lupin oraz Lily i James Potter. Trochę z tyłu, pomiędzy nimi, stał Peter Pettigrew. Przez chwilę w oczach Dumbledore'a zabłysnęła złość. Potrząsnął delikatnie głową i przesunął wzrokiem dalej. Caradoc Dearborn, który zaginął w czasie jednej z akcji i został uznany za martwego. Edgar Bones, zabity wraz ze swoją żoną i dziećmi w czasie pierwszej wojny. Później Syriusz i on sam. Obok niego Minerwa McGonagall, nad nią Hagrid, a poniżej Mundungus Fletcher. Po ich lewej stali Alicja i Frank Longbottom, oboje nadal w szpitalu, bez szans na odzyskanie zdrowia po tym, jak byli torturowani. Nieco za nimi na swojej lasce opierał się Moody. Obok niego dwie najbardziej błyskotliwe czarownice tamtych czasów: Dorcas Meadowes i Marlene McKinnon. Pierwsza została zabita przez Voldemorta. Była zbyt utalentowana i ważna, by pozwolił zabić ją śmierciożercom. Marlene natomiast zginęła broniąc swojej rodziny przed śmierciożercami. Na samym końcu Elfias Doge i Emmeline Vance. Na zdjęciu brakowało jeszcze młodego Benia Fenwicka, którego znaleziono dosłownie w kawałkach.

Tyle tragedii, tyle nieszczęść. Młodzi ludzie umierający z powodu chorych marzeń szaleńca. Nie chciał, by to się znowu powtórzyło, ale nie miał wyboru. Machnął różdżką, by skopiować listy i wysłać je bezpośrednio do adresatów.

Zaraz po tym wstał i podszedł do jednej z szafek. Pochylił się i wyciągnął z niej myślodsiewnię. Miał parę ważnych spraw do przemyślenia.


	2. Na start

**01. Na start**

Alastor Moody aportował się przed jednym z domów w Dolinie Godryka. Dom, kiedyś bez wątpienia imponujący, teraz przypominał ruinę. Tynk odpadający od ścian, nieopielone rabaty kwiatowe i kilka uschniętych drzew nie zachęcało swoim widokiem. Rozejrzał się, upewniając, że nikt go nie obserwuje. Dopiero kiedy nie dostrzegł nic podejrzanego wszedł do środka. Zdecydowanym krokiem podążył w głąb korytarza, wprost do salonu.

W średniej wielkości pomieszczeniu było już parę osób. Bez słowa podszedł do stojącego przy oknie Albusa i skinął mu na przywitanie głową. Na samym środku pokoju znajdował się duży, okrągły stół. Kilka z krzeseł zajęli już, pogrążeni w rozmowie, Rubeus Hagrid i Syriusz Black. Trzy miejsca dalej siedziała Arabella Figg wraz z Minerwą McGonagall. Przy naprędce rozpalonym kominku natomiast stali spokojnie Dedalus Diggle i Elfias Doge.

Nagle usłyszał większe zamieszanie za drzwiami, a do środka wtargnęli Weasleyowie. Moody wykrzywił usta w lekkim uśmiechu. Szczerze ucieszył się, widząc, że i Billowi i Charliemu udało się oderwać od swoich obowiązków za granicą i odpowiedzieć na wezwanie Dumbledore'a. Obecność Artura i Molly też robiła swoje. W czasie trwania ostatniej wojny żadne z nich nie było w Zakonie. Byli wtedy młodzi, dopiero co założyli rodzinę... Moody nie mógł się im dziwić.

Kilka minut później, korzystając z sieci Fiuu, pojawili się na miejscu Tonks, Shacklebolt i Hestia Jones.

Dumbledore w milczeniu obserwował zbierające się towarzystwo. Cieszył się z każdej osoby, która zdecydowała się pojawić, ale nie ukrywał, że wyczekiwał przede wszystkim za jedną. Czekał na Aberfortha. Za każdym razem, gdy drzwi się otwierały, spoglądał w ich stronę z nadzieją. Ku jego lekkiemu rozczarowaniu na zebranie stawili się jeszcze tylko Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore i, znacznie spóźniony, Mundungus Fletcher.

Wszyscy zebrani usiedli wokół stołu. Kiedy umilkły już wszelkie szepty spojrzeli z wyczekiwaniem na Dumbledore'a. Cóż, prawie wszyscy. Moody szybko policzył wszystkich zebranych i prychnął cicho. Było ich ledwie około dwudziestu, w tym ludzie tacy jak Arabella Figg, która co prawda była przemiłą kobietą, ale jako charłak nie mogła zdać się na wiele w walce z poplecznikami Voldemorta. Tak samo Fletcher. W jaki sposób mógł im się przydać ten tchórzliwy złodziej? No i Snape. Dumbledore mógł mówić co tylko chciał, Moody i tak nie zamierzał mu nigdy zaufać. Ktoś, kto kiedyś był śmierciożercą, zawsze nim będzie.

– Czy to już wszyscy, Albusie? – zapytała Minerwa. Musiała przyznać sama przed sobą, że mimo iż wiedziała, że ich sytuacja jest trudna, to liczyła na to, że będzie ich więcej.

– Tak, to już wszyscy. Przynajmniej na razie – odpowiedział Dumbledore.

– Zabierzmy się w takim razie do rzeczy – burknął nagle Moody. – Tu nie jest zbyt bezpiecznie.

– W takim razie powinniśmy zacząć od ustalenia nowego miejsca spotkań – stwierdziła, zdecydowana jak zawsze, Emmeline'a.

Syriusz uniósł wyżej głowę, wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiając.

– Co powiecie na moje miejsce? – zapytał, spoglądając na innych. – Oczywiście nikt tam od lat nie mieszkał, na pewno jest ogromny bałagan i parę czarnomagicznych pułapek, ale poza tym... Mogłoby się nadać. Mój ojciec zadbał o to, by był nienanoszalny.

– Z małą pomocą mogę zająć się uprzątnięciem tego domu – zaproponowała szybko Molly.

– Trzeba by go zabezpieczyć. Nie zaszkodziłoby rzucenie Fideliusa... – wymruczał pod nosem Moody.

Dumbledore uniósł rękę, powstrzymując dalsze komentarze.

– Faktycznie wydaje się to być niezgorszym pomysłem. Jutro się temu wszystkiemu przyjrzymy, Syriuszu, i podejmiemy ostateczną decyzję, o której jak najszybciej was poinformuję.

– W tej chwili mamy chyba jednak ważniejsze rzeczy do omówienia, prawda? – odezwała się McGonagall. – Co z Harrym?

– Cóż... – Albus westchnął ciężko. – Z tego, co udało mi się wywnioskować z opowieści Harry'ego, wydaje mi się, że Voldemortowi udało się częściowo przełamać barierę krwi. Oczywiście nie jest jeszcze wystarczająco silny, by spróbować ataku na Privet Drive, ale czas zdecydowanie nie działa na naszą korzyść.

– Od czasu wydarzeń na cmentarzu nie wezwał ponownie śmierciożerców – poinformował zebranych Snape. – Widać skupił się na zupełnie innych działaniach.

– Jakieś pomysły?

– Pewnie odbudowuje swoją siatkę kontaktów. Przecież ostatnim razem nie korzystał tylko i wyłącznie z usług śmierciojadów – odpowiedział z obrzydzeniem Syriusz.

– Czym by się nie zajmował, jedno jest oczywiste – wtrącił się Remus. – Trzeba przenieść Harry'ego z domu Dursleyów.

– Zgadzam się, ale nie wcześniej, niż w sierpniu – przytaknął mu Dumbledore.

– A co do tego czasu? Nie możemy przecież zostawić go samego sobie! – zaprotestowała gwałtownie Molly Weasley. Pozostali zgodzili się z nią, kiwając energicznie głowami.

– Ustawimy straże – stwierdził Moody, jakby to było coś oczywistego. – Wyznaczymy warty, dyżury... To wystarczy, przynajmniej na razie.

– A w jaki sposób go przeniesiemy? Domyślam się, że nie chcemy, by ktoś jeszcze o tym wiedział, a przecież Ministerstwo kontroluje w ostatnim czasie uważnie sieć Fiuu i świstokliki... – zastanawiał się na głos Lupin.

– Harry nie może się też deportować. Cały czas ma namiar, Ministerstwo od razu by go namierzyło – dodał Shacklebolt swoim głębokim, spokojnym tonem.

– Z tego, co słyszałam od Remusa, to chłopak nieźle lata na miotle – odezwała się Hestia. – Co prawda z Surrey do Londynu jest kawałek, ale skoro inne środki transportu odpadają...

– Nie mówmy o tym tutaj! – zaprotestował ostro Moody. – To nie jest bezpieczne miejsce, nie powinniśmy zostawać tu dłużej, niż to konieczne. Wszystkie rzeczy możemy omówić, gdy Kwatera Główna będzie gotowa.

– Alastor ma rację – przyznał rację byłemu aurorowi Dumbledore. – Będzie lepiej, jeżeli się teraz rozejdziemy. W ciągu najbliższego tygodnia poinformuję każdego z was osobiście o adresie. Dziękuje wam, że przyszliście.

Wszyscy podnieśli się i w milczeniu opuścili salon.

Dumbledore już miał się zbierać, gdy jego wzrok przykuł migoczący za oknem kształt. Wytężając wzrok zbliżył się do okna. Po chwili zorientował się, że tajemniczym obiektem był patronus, który przybrał kształt kozy. Wyglądał, jakby na coś, a raczej kogoś, czekał. Dumbledore wyszedł szybkim krokiem z domu i zbliżył się do patronusa. Nie był zbyt zdziwiony, gdy zorientował się, że koza prowadzi go w stronę cmentarza.

Kiedy przeszedł przez bramę patronus zamigotał i znikł. Dumbledore rozejrzał się uważnie dookoła. W końcu dostrzegł samotną postać, stojącą nad jednym z grobów. Ruszył w tamtym kierunku z lekkim ociąganiem. Doskonale wiedział, nad czym grobem pochylał się Aberforth.

– Widzę, że znowu robisz z siebie wielkiego wodza, Albusie – odezwał się młodszy z mężczyzn, nie odwracając nawet w stronę brata, gdy ten wreszcie stanął u jego boku.

– Aberforthcie... – westchnął Albus, kręcąc głową.

– Co wiecie o planach Voldemorta? Ilu ma zwolenników? Ile departamentów ma już zinfiltrowanych? Dementorzy są już po jego stronie czy jeszcze nad tym pracuje? Co wiecie, Albusie? – zadawał szybko kolejne pytania.

Albus nie odpowiedział. W zamian wpatrywał się w grób swojej siostry. Był bardzo zadbany, zwłaszcza w porównaniu do pozostałych na cmentarzu. Zasługa Aberfortha, bez wątpienia. Albus tu nie przychodził, nigdy. Nie miał na to siły.

– Tak myślałem.

– Posłuchaj, Ab... – zaczął Albus, ale nie dane było mu dokończyć.

– Nie, Albusie. To ty mnie posłuchaj. Nie zacznę was traktować poważnie, dopóki sami tego nie zrobicie. Prowadź sobie to swoje kółko, jeżeli chcesz. Ja będę walczyć na swój sposób – powiedział zimnym tonem. – Do zobaczenia, Albusie.

Odwrócił się i odszedł szybkim krokiem. Deportował się tuż za bramą cmentarza. Jego śladami podążył Albus. Nie było mowy, by pozostał na tym cmentarzu choćby minutę dłużej.

Ze smutkiem uświadomił sobie, że Ab może mieć rację. Jak na razie nic nie wiedzieli, nie mieli nawet najmniejszego pomysłu, co robić. Zdecydowanie nie wyglądało to dobrze, ale Albus miał nadzieję, musiał ją mieć, że niedługo się to zmieni.

Zacznie od wysłania paru listów do starych przyjaciół. To na pewno nie zaszkodzi.


	3. Czasami nawet Dung wpada na dobry pomysł

**02. Czasami nawet Dung wpada na dobry pomysł**

Była noc i Dumbledore siedział przechylony na bok w swoim fotelu za biurkiem, najwyraźniej niezbyt przytomny. Prawa ręka zwisała mu bezwładnie, poczerniała, poparzona. Snape mruczał jakieś zaklęcia, celując różdżką w jej przegub, drugą ręką przytrzymując przy wargach Dumbledore'a puchar z gęstym, złotym wywarem. Po chwili Dumbledore zamrugał i otworzył oczy.

– Ale dlaczego? – zapytał natychmiast Snape. – Dlaczego wkładałeś ten pierścień? Przecież rzucono na niego klątwę i musiałeś zdawać sobie z tego sprawę. Po co go w ogóle dotykałeś?

Pierścień Marvola Gaunta leżał na biurku. Był pęknięty, a obok spoczywał miecz Gryffindora.

Dumbledore skrzywił się.

– Byłem... głupi. Tak mnie kusiło...

– Co cię kusiło?

Dumbledore nie odpowiedział.

– To cud, że w ogóle udało ci się tutaj wrócić! Na pierścień rzucono klątwę o niezwykłej mocy, pozostaje tylko nadzieja, że uda się to powstrzymać, ale nic więcej. Na razie uwięziłem działanie klątwy w jednej ręce...

Dumbledore uniósł poczerniałą, bezużyteczną rękę i przyjrzał się jej z taką miną, jakby oglądał jakąś ciekawą osobliwość.

– Świetnie się spisałeś, Severusie. Jak myślisz, ile czasu mi pozostało?

Ton jego głosu był zdawkowy, jakby pytał o prognozę pogody. Snape zawahał się, po czym odrzekł:

– Trudno powiedzieć. Może rok. Takiej klątwy nie da się powstrzymywać wiecznie. Będzie działała coraz silniej, będzie porażać całe ciało.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się. Wiadomość, że pozostał mu tylko rok życia, zdawała się nie robić na nim żadnego wrażenia.

– Szczęściarz ze mnie, wyjątkowy szczęściarz, bo mam ciebie, Severusie.

– Gdybyś tylko wezwał mnie trochę wcześniej to może mógłbym zrobić dla ciebie więcej, może udałoby mi się przedłużyć ci trochę życie! – wybuchnął Snape. Spojrzał na pęknięty pierścień i na miecz. – Myślałeś, że zniszczenie pierścienia powstrzyma działanie klątwy?

– Chyba tak... byłem nieprzytomny... majaczyłem – odrzekł Dumbledore i z trudem wyprostował się w fotelu.

– Musisz powiedzieć o tym innym – powiedział z naciskiem Snape. – I wyjaśnić, co dokładnie się stało. Sam też chciałbym wiedzieć.

Dumbledore milczał przez chwilę, zbierając siły.

– Voldemort będąc jeszcze w Hogwarcie wykazywał zainteresowanie czarną magią. Podczas swoich badań natknął się na informację, która bardzo go zainteresowała.

– Mianowicie?

– Odnalazł wzmiankę o horkruksach. Oczywiście nie było to nic szczegółowego, ale w jakiś sposób udało mu się zdobyć trochę więcej wiadomości na ten temat, i to już w Hogwarcie. Pierwszego...

– Pierwszego? – powtórzył nerwowym tonem Snape. – Chcesz powiedzieć, że stworzył ich więcej?

– Tak. Jak już mówiłem pierwszego udało mu się stworzyć, kiedy miał szesnaście lat, gdy bazyliszek zabił Martę. Horkruksem stał się jego dziennik, na szczęście Harry'emu udało się go zniszczyć przy użyciu kła bazyliszka.

– Co dalej?

– Później Voldemort ukradł ten właśnie pierścień – wskazał na przedmiot leżący na biurku – własnemu wujowi Morfinowi. Przemienił go w horkruksa, gdy zabił swojego ojca i dziadków. Później ukrył go w ich domu, bardzo blisko cmentarza, na który porwał Harry'ego. Jako że miecz Gryffindora był nasycony jadem bazyliszka, udało mi się go zniszczyć.

Dumbledore przymknął na chwilę oczy.

– Nic więcej, jak na razie, nie wiem. Znalezienie horkruksów wymaga więcej badań.

– Badań nad czym? – dociekał Snape.

– Nad wspomnieniami Voldemorta, a raczej wspomnieniami osób, które były w jakiś sposób z nim związane. Mam parę tropów, za którymi należałoby podążyć, ale to wymaga czasu...

– Powinieneś odpocząć – mruknął Snape. – Zaplanowałeś już spotkanie Zakonu. Omówimy to i przeniesienie Pottera.

Kiwnął na pożegnanie głową i wyszedł z gabinetu Dumbledore'a.

Dyrektor podniósł się powoli z fotela i podszedł do okna. Mimo że było wczesne lato, pogoda nie zachęcała do niczego. Silny wiatr kołysał drzewami Zakazanego Lasu, pojedyncze krople zaczęły uderzać o szyby.

Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko. Minęły trzy tygodnie od pierwszego wezwania członków Zakonu. Trzy tygodnie, w czasie których zrobili tak niewiele. Zdołali jedynie wstępnie przygotować Kwaterę Główną, zakładając na nią zaklęcie Fideliusa. A teraz jeszcze to...

Wysłanie listów nie pomogło, nie przybyło im sojuszników. Dla większości Voldemort nie był jeszcze wystarczająco dużym zagrożeniem, by zawiązywać międzynarodową współpracę. Z powodu braku jakichkolwiek działań ze strony Ministerstwa Magii wiele z osób, do których napisał Albus, nie uwierzyło nawet w jego słowa. Przykładem mógł być chociażby przywódca niemieckich aurorów, który praktycznie wyśmiał Dumbledore'a w swojej zwięzłej, listownej odpowiedzi.

Dumbledore dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo szkodliwa była postawa urzędników Ministerstwa Magii z Knotem na czele.

* * *

Dwadzieścia osób zajęło miejsce w starej kuchni na Grimmauld Place numer dwanaście, domu, który od dawien dawna należał do rodziny Blacków, a teraz służył Zakonowi Feniksa za Kwaterę Główną. Strażnikiem tajemnicy został Dumbledore – nie zamierzali ryzykować wybrania kogoś innego.

– Zacznijmy od najważniejszego. Co z przeniesieniem Pottera? – rozpoczął spotkanie Moody.

– Miotły z najlepszego rozwiązania stały się jedynym. Pius Thicknesse...

– Kto?

– Jeden z pracowników Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa – Dedalus machnął ręką lekceważąco. – Dał mi jasno do zrozumienia, że jakakolwiek teleportacja w pobliżu domu Privet Drive 4, uruchomienie świstoklika czy chociażby próba podłączenia kominka do sieci Fiuu zostanie uznana za ciężkie przewinienie.

– Miał prawo to zrobić? – zdziwił się Syriusz.

– Thicknesse to karierowicz. Wydaje mi się, że ma ochotę na stanowisko Amelii Bones. Oficjalnie zostało to zrobione dla bezpieczeństwa Pottera, ale... – wzruszył ramionami Dedalus. – Pytanie brzmi przed czym chcą go chronić, skoro cały czas zaprzeczają powrotowi Sami–Wiecie–Kogo.

– A więc jesteśmy skazani na miotły – stwierdził Dumbledore. – Harry będzie potrzebować ochrony, w razie gdyby Voldemort...

– Z tym chyba nie będzie problemu, prawda? – przerwał mu Moody. – Polecę ja, Nimfadora...

– Nie nazywaj mnie „Nimfadorą"... – mruknęła gniewnie pod nosem Tonks.

– ... Kingsley...

– Ja też polecę – odezwał się Lupin. – Byłoby dobrze, gdyby znalazł się tam ktoś, kogo Harry zna.

Na ochotników zgłosili się jeszcze Dedalus Diggle, Elfias Doge, Hestia Jones, Sturgis Podmore i Emmeline Vance. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się lekko widząc ich entuzjazm.

– Trzeba też będzie pozbyć się na jakiś czas Dursleyów... Nie sądzę, by byli zachwyceni, gdy zwali im się na głowę banda czarodziejów – zauważył Syriusz, widocznie niepocieszony, że pominięto go przy ustalaniu składu straży.

– Zajmę się tym, mam już pewien pomysł – odpowiedziała Tonks, szczerząc zęby.

– Powinniśmy pomyśleć nad rekrutacją nowych członków. Jest nas zdecydowanie za mało... – odezwała się Vance. Pozostali spojrzeli po sobie.

– Moi rodzice chcą oficjalnie dołączyć do Zakonu – odezwała się w końcu Tonks.

– Ja z kolei dostałam listy od Filiusa i Pomony – dodała McGonagall.

– Fleur także chce nam pomóc – uśmiechnął się delikatnie Bill. – Razem z Madame Maxime.

Sturgis Podmore roześmiał się i zatarł wesoło ręce.

– W takim razie nie jest wcale z nami tak źle!

Atmosfera rozluźniła się nieznacznie, co wszyscy przyjęli z niekrytym zadowoleniem. Dumbledore przerwał jednak powstający szum rozmów poprzez uniesienie zdrowej ręki.

– Jest jeszcze coś, o czym musimy pilnie – rzucił spojrzenie w stronę Snape'a – porozmawiać.

Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie, wyraźnie wyczuwając napięcie w głosie Dumbledore'a.

– Od końca zeszłego roku zajmowałem się analizą przeszłości Voldemorta. Wszystkim, co mogłoby pomóc nam go pokonać. I udało mi się dowiedzieć, że w czasie swojego życia Tomowi udało się stworzyć horkruksy. Są to czarnomagiczne przedmioty zawierające część duszy człowieka – wyjaśnił tym, którzy nigdy wcześniej nie słyszeli tego słowa. Pozostali wpatrywali się w niego z przerażeniem. – Nie wiem, jak wiele ich stworzył. Wiem za to, że zniszczyliśmy już dwa. Pierwszym był jego dziennik, ten sam, który przejął kontrolę nad panną Weasley, ten sam, którego Harry zniszczył kłem bazyliszka.

– Drugim natomiast było to – Dumbledore skinął głową na Severusa, który wyjął z kieszeni zniszczony pierścień i położył go na stole. Mundungus szybko pochylił się ku przedmiotowi, oceniając szybko w myślach, ile mógłby za niego dostać na Nokturnie. – Udało mi się go zniszczyć mieczem Gryffindora, ale miało to swoją cenę.

Po tych słowach wyciągnął wreszcie drugą rękę z pomiędzy szat. Była poczerniała i wyglądała na wysuszoną, dosłownie tak, jakby ciało w tym miejscu zostało głęboko spalone.

– Została na niego nałożona klątwa, która powinna była mnie zabić. I stałoby się tak, gdyby nie interwencja Severusa. Jednak jest to jednak tylko tymczasowe rozwiązanie, nie podziała dłużej niż rok, może nawet znacznie krócej.

– Więc... – Tonks zawahała się, nie wiedząc, jak kontynuować. Zwyczajnie zabrakło jej słów. Reszta wyglądała podobnie.

– Umieram – powiedział spokojnym tonem Dumbledore. Molly Weasley wydała zduszony okrzyk, przyciskając dłoń do ust. W oczach McGonagall natychmiastowo zabłysły łzy.

– Czy naprawdę nic nie da się zrobić? – zapytał drżącym od emocji głosem Dedalus.

– Nie...

– Na pewno? – zapytała z naciskiem Minerwa.

– Minerwo, zarówno ja jak i Severus próbowaliśmy znaleźć coś, co mogłoby zadziałać. Nic nie znaleźliśmy...

Zapadło milczenie. Syriusz uparcie wpatrywał się w blat stołu. Nigdy w życiu nie spodziewał się, że usłyszy coś takiego. Każdemu z nich wydawało się, że Dumbledore będzie zawsze, jak naiwnie by to nie brzmiało. A teraz miał umrzeć, i to w taki sposób. Black zacisnął dłonie w pięści, powstrzymując złość.

Nagle Mundungus odkaszlnął lekko. Oczy wszystkich zwróciły się w jego stronę.

– Nie chcę was urazić, ale żaden z was nie jest prawdziwym ekspertem od czarnej magii – powiedział zachrypniętym od alkoholu głosem. – Może powinniśmy poradzić się kogoś, kto się na tym zna.

– Hm, nie przypuszczałem, Mundungusie, że zechcesz wpaść na pogawędkę do Voldemorta i zapytać go jak odwrócić klątwę – prychnął Syriusz. – Na pewno z chęcią ci wszystko wyjaśni.

Fletcher zadygotał lekko, słysząc imię Czarnego Pana.

– Nie miałem na myśli Sam–Wiesz–Kogo – odpowiedział nerwowo. – Jednak dostanie się do osoby, o ktorej myślałem, wcale pewnie nie będzie łatwiejsze. No i ona wcale nie musi nam pomóc. W sumie nie ma żadnego powodu, by to zrobić.

– Powiedzże wreszcie o kim mówisz! – warknął zdenerwowany Moody. Nie był w stanie zachować spokoju w takiej sytuacji.

– O Crouchu – odpowiedział, odwracając twarz. Po chwili sprecyzował – Juniorze.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, a potem Syriusz roześmiał się głośno.

– Może ci to umknęło, Dung, ale Crouch jest praktycznie martwy.

Dumbledore odchrząknął lekko.

– Mylisz się, Syriuszu. Crouch koniec końców nie otrzymał pocałunku Dementora. Jest teraz zamknięty w Azkabanie i stanowi jedną z najbardziej strzeżonych tajemnic Ministerstwa. Co sprawia, że zaczynam się zastanawiać, skąd ty o tym wiesz, Mundungusie.

Fletcher wiercił się na krześle nerwowo. Nie podobało mu się, że nagle znalazł się w centrum uwagi wszystkich zebranych ludzi. Black za to cały czas wpatrywał się w dyrektora z otwartymi ustami, będąc w głębokim szoku.

– Jak to możliwe?! – wykrzyknął w końcu. – Jak... W ogóle... Co?!

– Cóż, Ministerstwo tym razem zdecydowało się działać zgodnie z prawem. Uznano, że Crouch nie zasłużył na śmierć.

– Nie zasłużył? – powtórzył coraz bardziej zszokowany Syriusz. – Jeżeli przywrócenie Voldemorta nie zasługuje na skazanie na pocałunek Dementora, to nie wiem, co tak!

– Oficjalnie Bartemiusz Crouch Junior nie żyje. A w takich warunkach nie mogli przeprowadzić procesu. O całej sprawie wie tylko kilka osób.

Black potrząsnął głową. Z lekką ulgą dostrzegł, że nie tylko on jest zdziwiony tym, co usłyszał.

– Ale jak on miałby nam pomóc? – zapytał w końcu.

– Cóż, nie można zaprzeczyć temu, że był najbliższym Sami–Wiecie–Komu śmierciożercą i interesował się czarną magią... – mruknął cicho Lupin.

– Inteligenty był z niego chłopak – westchnęła lekko McGonagall. – Jako pierwszy w historii zdobył dwanaście sumów, później owutemy...

– Zaraz, zaraz. Czy wy naprawdę rozważacie proszenie go o pomoc? – zapytał już nieco histerycznie Black. – To on przywrócił Voldemorta! To przez niego mamy kłopoty!

Wszyscy umilkli na chwilę.

– Zgadzam się z Syriuszem – burknął w końcu Moody. – Proszenie Croucha o pomoc to czyste szaleństwo.

– Ja także – dodał Shacklebolt.

– A ja uważam, że powinniśmy spróbować – odezwała się drżącym od nadmiaru emocji głosem McGonagall.

– Minerwo... – zaczął Remus, ale nie dane było mu dokończyć.

– Nie, Remusie. Musimy zrobić wszystko, co w naszej mocy – powiedziała już dużo bardziej zdecydowanym tonem. – Nawet jeżeli oznacza to proszenie o pomoc... jego.

– Zdajecie sobie sprawę, że to czysto teoretyczne rozważania, prawda? – wtrąciła się do rozmowy Hestia. – Po pierwsze, Crouch jest zamknięty w Azkabanie. Nie możemy tak po prostu po niego wpaść i zabrać go ze sobą. Po drugie, czym mielibyśmy go przekonać do przyłączenia się do nas w tej sprawie? No i po trzecie, jak mielibyśmy ukryć porwanie go z Azkabanu przed Ministerstwem?

– Przecież to banalne! Hej, wiemy, że jesteś zwolennikiem Voldemorta, ale pomyśleliśmy, że może zechciałbyś uratować jego największego przeciwnika? Tak? Super! – ironizował Syriusz.

– Syriuszu, twoje drwiny nie są nam teraz potrzebne – rzucił w jego kierunku Remus, jakby mówił do niesfornego dziecka.

Dumbledore tymczasem w milczeniu przypatrywał się swoim towarzyszom i zastanawiał się. Był oczywiście wzruszony tym, jak wiele byli w stanie zrobić dla niego, ale nie mógł oprzeć się sceptycznemu podejściu prezentowanemu przez Syriusza i Hestię. Skupił się z powrotem na toczącej się dyskusji.

– ... poza tym nikt nam nie zagwarantuje, że Crouch faktycznie będzie w stanie nam pomóc...

– A co, gdy przybędzie tu Harry? Jak wyjaśnicie mu, że przez miesiąc będzie mieszkał z osobą, która doprowadziła do tego wszystkiego?

– Więc lepiej już teraz się poddać, tak?!

Zebrani podzielili się na dwa obozy i przekrzykiwali teraz, próbując przekonać wzajemnie do swoich racji.

Moody uderzył kilkakrotnie swoją laską w ziemię, uspokajając wszystkich.

– Uważam, że dla aurora dostanie się do Azkabanu nie będzie większym problemem – oznajmił Lupin. – Przekonać mógłby go sam fakt uwolnienia z Azkabanu. Nie mam za to najmniejszego pojęcia, jak mielibyśmy go stamtąd wyprowadzić.

– Wystarczy, że Dementor wyczuje czyjąś obecność, prawda? – udzieliła się w rozmowie Vance. – Czy nie byłoby możliwe stworzenie jakiegoś... fantoma? Teraz, kiedy przebudowano nieco cele Azkabanu, wszystko powinno być łatwiejsze.

– Możliwe, że udałoby się nam znaleźć odpowiednie zaklęcie transmutacyjne... – wymruczała zamyślonym tonem McGonagall.

– Według mnie powinniśmy spróbować – odezwał się cicho Bill. – Na pewno nie zaszkodzi, a może pomóc, prawda?

– Pozwolenie na wejście jestem w stanie załatwić w trzy dni – rzuciła Tonks. – Dla ilu osób? Ja, profesor McGonagall...

Moody ostentacyjnie odwrócił się w drugą stronę. Kingsley, Syriusz i Elfias Doge zareagowali podobnie.

– Ja mogę pójść – zaproponował spokojnym tonem Lupin. Drażniła go nieco przesadna niechęć Syriusza. Przecież żadne z nich nie było zadowolone z tego, co zamierzali zrobić.

– Ja także – dodał Charlie. – Wreszcie się na coś przydam.

Dumbledore pokiwał głową.

– Dziękuję wam – powiedział, spoglądając każdemu po kolei prosto w oczy. – Remusie, zamierzam napisać list do Croucha... Mam nadzieję, że mu go przekażesz.

– Tak, oczywiście, dyrektorze.

– A więc zrobimy to jak tylko profesor McGonagall znajdzie odpowiednie zaklęcie a Tonks uzyska wejściówkę? – upewnił się jeszcze Artur.

Po chwili milczenia w końcu usłyszał odpowiedź.

– Tak.

Syriusz tylko pokręcił głową.

– Nie wierzę, że naprawdę chcecie to zrobić.


	4. Przygotowania

Kolejny rozdział. Przy okazji, bardzo dziękuję za komentarz :).

* * *

**03. Przygotowania**

Winda zgrzytnęła cicho, zatrzymując się na drugim poziomie. Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, głosił napis nad wejściem. Tonks przekroczyła próg i szybkim krokiem podążyła w głąb korytarza. W końcu stanęła przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do biur administracyjnych. Jeszcze nerwowo poprawiła włosy i szatę, a następnie wkroczyła do środka.

Miała szczęście. Przed nią w kolejce znajdowało się wyłącznie dwóch innych petentów. Pozornie spokojnie czekała na swoją kolej, choć wewnątrz cała dygotała ze zniecierpliwienia. W końcu jednak urzędnik siedzący za wielkim, drewnianym biurkiem poprosił ją do siebie.

– Słucham, o co chodzi? – zapytał, nawet na nią nie patrząc. Zajęty był kończeniem wypełniania formularzy pozostałych po poprzedniej osobie.

– Cóż, chodzi o to, panie... – rzuciła okiem na plakietkę leżącą na biurku – Linetty, że jestem aurorem dopiero od roku. Z tego powodu większość moich kolegów nie traktuje mnie zbyt poważnie...

– Mhm... Proszę mówić dalej.

– Dlatego chciałabym podciągnąć swoje kwalifikacje.

– Rozumiem, że chce pani napisać pracę, by osiągnąć wyższy stopień, tak?

– Tak, zgadza się! – ucieszyła się Tonks. – Myślałam o...

– Musi pani wybrać temat i znaleźć sobie dwóch promotorów – przerwał jej Linetty, kończąc jednocześnie wypełniać papierki.

– Już to zrobiłam. Dlatego do pana przyszłam – odpowiedziała kobieta. Niemiły urzędnik zaczynał już działać jej na nerwach.

Ten w odpowiedzi westchnął ciężko i wyciągnął kolejny formularz z szuflady.

– Imię, nazwisko, zawód, miejsce pracy poproszę.

– Nimfadora Tonks, auror, Ministerstwo Magii.

– Jaki to temat?

– Resocjalizacja w Azkabanie – powiedziała zdecydowanym tonem.

– Mhm – mruknął ponownie Linetty. – Promotorzy?

– Minerwa McGonagall i Remus Lupin. Chciałabym też zawrzeć w swojej pracy wnioski porównawcze, jeżeli to możliwe.

– Niech pani poda nazwisko, w takim razie.

– Charles Weasley.

– Dobrze, dobrze... Pani wniosek zostanie wysłany do zatwierdzenia przez szefową departamentu, jako że wymaga wyrażenia zgody na wizytę w Azkabanie, i to dla czterech osób – wyjaśnił jej szybko mężczyzna. – Proszę zgłosić się dzisiaj po południu do pokoju na przeciwko i podać swoje dane. Będzie tam na panią czekać decyzja i ewentualne pozwolenie. To wszystko tutaj.

Tonks kiwnęła głową i pożegnała się uprzejmie. Gdy tylko znalazła się za drzwiami, wypuściła ze świstem powietrze. Czuła się wykończona, a to był dopiero początek.

* * *

Minerwa McGonagall, coraz bardziej sfrustrowana, przerzucała kolejne strony opasłych tomów. Po raz pierwszy w życiu czuła, że zakazane działy biblioteki w Hogwarcie i jej prywatna biblioteczna to za mało. Nigdzie nie mogła znaleźć nic, co pomogło by im w wyprowadzeniu Croucha z Azkabanu. Nawet najmniejszej wskazówki.

W dodatku czuła coraz większą presję. Wiedziała już, że Tonks udało się zdobyć przepustkę. Teraz całe powodzenie akcji zależało od niej. Od tego, czy znajdzie coś w tych cholernych księgach.

Zrezygnowana usiadła na drewnianym stołku. Bez większej nadziei przesuwała wzrokiem po kolejnych półkach. „Transmutacja dla profesjonalistów", „Rzuciłem zaklęcie – i co dalej?", „Odkryj cuda transmutacji", „Kochaj transmutację, unikaj mutantów", „Nadużycia w transmutacji"...

Nagle jednak jej wzrok przykuła mała, czarna książeczka. Na jej grzbiecie nie było żadnego tytułu, jedynie nazwisko autora napisane złotymi literami – Poisiere. Szybko zaczęła kartkować książkę, aż natknęła się na coś, co wydawało się obiecujące. Przestudiowała dwa kolejne akapity i raźnym krokiem ruszyła w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. Potrzebowała teraz Filiusa Flitwicka, czyli prawdziwego specjalisty od zaklęć. Bo jeżeli wyciągnięte przez nią wnioski były prawidłowe... Bartemiuszu Crouch, szykuj się do opuszczenia więzienia!

* * *

W czwórkę aportowali się na malutkiej wyspie położonej na Morzu Północnym. Padał rzęsity deszcz, a wiatr nieprzyjemnie przenikał przez ich płaszcze. Żwawo ruszyli w stronę dużej bramy, prowadzącej do wnętrza Azkabanu. W milczeniu przeszli przez ponury hol i podeszli do biura głównego strażnika.

Był nim wysoki, barczysty blondyn. Mężczyzna miał na sobie klasyczne, czarne szaty i odznakę Służb Porządkowych Azkabanu na piersi.

– Tak? – zapytał, podnosząc się z krzesła i patrząc na nich przez niewielkie, okrągłe okienko.

– Chcemy odwiedzić... południowe skrzydło – odezwała się Tonks. Miała nadzieję, że Dumbledore miał w tej kwestii dobre informacje.

– Macie pozwolenie?

– Tak, jest tutaj. – Dziewczyna podała mu świstek papieru. Ten spojrzał na niego przelotnie i pokiwał głową.

– W porządku – burknął. – Przez te drzwi i korytarzem cały czas prosto.

Tonks zabrała przepustkę i ruszyła przodem. W milczeniu pokonywali kolejne metry korytarza. Mijali rzędy drzwi, za którymi kryli się dementorzy i cele. Czuli się niepewnie, choć wiedzieli przecież, że nic im tu nie grozi. W końcu doszli do końca korytarza. Stanęli przed dużymi, jakby lepiej zabezpieczonymi, drzwiami. Dzięki informacjom od Dumbledore'a, Merlin wie skąd je miał, byli pewni, że znajdą za nimi Croucha.

– Co zrobimy? – zapytała szeptem Tonks.

– Przywitamy się, damy mu list i ślicznie poprosimy, by z nami poszedł – odparł nieco ironicznie Lupin.

– Chodziło mi raczej o to, co zrobimy, jeżeli...

Nie dane było jej dokończyć pytania. Zamiast tego Charlie załomotał do drzwi. Był to sygnał dla Dementora, będącego w środku, że powinien się wycofać. Jedna ze zmian przeprowadzonych w ostatnim czasie przez władze Azkabanu. Chwilę po tym drzwi się otworzyły, a oni weszli do środka. Trochę czasu zajęło im przyzwyczajenie oczu do panującego w pomieszczeniu półmroku. W końcu jednak dostrzegli postać siedzącą na wąskim, typowo więziennym łóżku.

– Proszę, proszę... Oto osoba, której _nigdy_ nie spodziewałbym się tu zobaczyć. – Usłyszeli zachrypnięty, choć wyraźnie rozbawiony głos.

– _Lumos_ – mruknął Lupin, rozjaśniając trochę mrok celi. Tonks spojrzała na mężczyznę siedzącego za kratami więziennej celi. Wyglądał, oczywiście, na zaniedbanego. Był bardzo chudy, włosy sterczały mu we wszystkie strony. Jednak tym, co przyciągnęło jej uwagę, były jego oczy, które teraz wpatrywały się w McGonagall. Tonks w czasie swojej krótkiej kariery aurora widziała wielu więźniów Azkabanu, ale jeszcze żaden nie patrzył na nią tak... bystro. Jakby obecność Dementora nie robiła na nim większego wrażenia.

– Będziemy teraz tak milczeć? – zapytał Crouch, w dalszym ciągu rozbawiony.

– Mamy dla ciebie propozycję, Crouch – odezwał się Remus.

– Propozycję? – powtórzył, kierując wzrok w stronę Lupina.

– Tak. Jeżeli obiecasz nam pomóc... możemy cię stąd uwolnić – odpowiedział wolno Remus. Czuł się wyjątkowo nieswojo w tej sytuacji.

– Pomóc w czym? – zapytał Crouch, podnosząc się ze swojego łóżka i podchodząc do krat.

– Moglibyśmy próbować to wyjaśnić, ale Albus zrobi to chyba najlepiej – odparła Minerwa, starając się, by głos jej nie zadrżał. – Remusie, proszę, podaj mu list.

Crouch wysunął rękę i złapał podaną mu przez Lupina kopertę. Przyjrzał się jej uważnie w milczeniu. Po krótkiej chwili zastanowienia przełamał pieczęć i otworzył list. Szybko wyciągnął ze środka kawałek pergaminu i zaczął czytać. Przez cały ten czas nawet jeden mięsień na jego twarzy nawet nie drgnął. W końcu jednak złożył pergamin na pół i odłożył go do koperty. Spojrzał na stojącą przed nim czwórkę osób.

– Kim wy właściwie jesteście? – zapytał nagle, spoglądając to na Lupina to na Tonks. McGonagall oczywiście znał od rozpoczęcia szkoły, a Weasleya poznał przy okazji Turnieju Trójmagicznego.

– To jest Remus Lupin... – zaczęła McGonagall.

– Ach, ulubiony nauczyciel Pottera – przerwał jej Crouch lekceważącym tonem. – A ty?

– Nimfadora Tonks – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, odzywając się po raz pierwszy od wejścia do celi.

– Tonks... Córka Andromedy? – upewnił się Barty, mrużąc lekko oczy. Tonks kiwnęła głową w odpowiedzi.

– Muszę przyznać, że wasza wizyta tutaj i list Dumbledore'a... Bardzo to wszystko interesujące, jednak... Cóż, gdybym się zgodził. Jak zamierzacie mnie stąd wyrwać?

Lupin spojrzał na pozostałych.

– Mamy swoje zależy od ciebie.

Crouch uniósł lekko brwi.

– Cóż, skoro to takie proste... W porządku.

– Tak po prostu? – zapytała McGonagall.

– Dumbledore ma dar przekonywania. – Barty wzruszył ramionami. – To co, wychodzimy?

Tonks podeszła nieco bliżej. Wyjęła różdżkę z kieszeni i przytknęła jej koniec do zamka w drzwiach. Drzwi odblokowały się bezszelestnie. Lupin i Weasley wyciągnęli swoje różdżki i wymierzyli je w Croucha. Nie mogli ryzykować najmniejszego błędu. Crouch wysunął się z celi i stanął obok nich.

Tym razem to McGonagall wystąpiła parę kroków do przodu. Z jej różdżki wyprysnął biały promień. Na łóżku powoli zaczęłą formować się czarna kostka, która z każdą chwilą rosła. Po chwili mieli przed sobą materię, która wyglądala jak sporej wielkości pudło. Odwróciła się i wyszła pierwsza na korytarz.

– To wszystko? – zapytał Crouch, patrząc podejrzanie na nowy twór.

– Jak chcesz, to możesz tu zostać – odpowiedziała surowym tonem kobieta.

Lupin popchnął Croucha i wyprowadził go z celi. Machnął różdżką, mrucząc jakieś zaklęcie.

– Nawet nie próbuj uciekać, nie uda ci się to teraz – odezwał się stanowczym tonem. – Założysz też to, żeby strażnik cię nie zauważył.

Podał mu do ręki pelerynę niewidkę. Crouch wziął ją i okrył się nią.

– Chodźmy – mruknął Charlie, ruszając przodem.

Crouch poprawił pelerynę nim weszli do holu. Szedł pomiędzy Weasleyem a Lupinem. Chcieli mieć w ten sposób pewność, że nie będzie niczego próbował. Tonks tym czasem podeszła do strażnika, by dać mu znać, że już wychodzą. Kiedy ten odwrócił się, by podstęplować koniec odwiedzin, dziewczyna wysunęła błyskawicznie rękę z różdżką i machnęła nią. Z ostatniej szuflady, z pośród tuzina innych, wyskoczyła inna różdżka. Złapała ją szybko i wsunęła do kieszeni.

– To już wszystko. – Z tego stanu wyrwał ją nieprzyjemny głos strażnika. Kiwnęła głową i poprowadziła resztę do wyjścia. Za drzwiami deportowali się.

* * *

Crouch zerwał z siebie pelerynę, rozglądając uważnie dookoła. Zorientował się, że byli w Londynie. Niewątpliwie w jego mugolskiej części. Z zainteresowaniem zwrócił swój wzrok w kierunku swoich strażników.

– Przeczytaj to – mruknął Lupin, wciskając mu w dłoń skrawek pergaminu. Barty zerknął na niego szybko i rozpoznał charakter pisma Dumbledore'a.

Kwatera Główna Zakonu Feniksa znajduje się w Londynie przy Grimmauld Place 12.

Chwilę później pergamin został mu wyrwany z ręki i podpalony przez Remusa. Crouch uśmiechnął się lekko. Widać nawet oni byli w stanie uczyć się na własnych błędach, tym razem wybierając na swojego Strażnika Tajemnicy odpowiednią osobę.

Nagle pomiędzy numerami 11 i 13 pojawiły się znikąd poobtłukiwane drzwi, a z obu ich stron brudne ściany i ponure okna. Pomiędzy domami pojawił się nowy dom, rozpychając sąsiednie.

Crouch poczuł lekkie szturchnięcie w plecy, popychające go w stronę drzwi.

Wszedł po dobrze mu znanych, wychodzonych stopniach. Lupin wyciągnął różdżkę i stuknął nią w drzwi. Crouch usłyszał jakieś metaliczne szczęknięcia i odgłos jakby podzwaniania łańcuchami. Drzwi otworzyły się skrzypiąc przeraźliwie.

– Za moich czasów nie było tu takich zabezpieczeń... – mruknął do siebie i przekroczył próg.

Znalazł się w prawie całkiem ciemnym przedpokoju. W powietrzu czuć było zapach wilgoci, kurzu i słodki odór stęchlizny, jakby w tym domu nikt od dawna nie mieszkał. I pewnie tak było, pomyślał Barty, znając historię Syriusza Blacka i jego niechęć do swojej rodziny.

Rozległ się cichy syk i wzdłuż ścian zapłonęły staroświeckie lampy gazowe, rzucając rozdygotane, choć dziwnie martwe światło na łuszczące się tapety i włóczkowy chodnik biegnący przez długi, ponury korytarz. Okryty pajęczynami żyrandol połyskiwał mętnie pod sufitem, a ze ścian spoglądały poczerniałe portrety. Za listwą przy podłodze coś chrobotało. Zarówno żyrandol, jak i kandelabr na kulawym stoliku miały kształt węży. Pomijając ogólnie panujący bałagan, wszystko było dokładnie takie, jak zapamiętał to Crouch.

Poprowadzono go w kierunku drzwi na końcu korytarza i wprowadzono do podziemnej kuchni. Była to piwnica ze ścianami z grubo ciosanych kamiennych bloków, odrobinę mniej ponura niż hol, oświetlona blaskiem ognia płonącego na wielkim palenisku. W powietrzu zalegały kłęby dymu, przez który ledwo było widać żelazne garnki i patelnie zwisające z ciemnego sklepienia. Stłoczono tu mnóstwo krzeseł, zapewne na posiedzenia, a pośrodku stał długi stół, zawalony zwojami pergaminu, pucharami i pustymi butelkami.

Gdy tylko znaleźli się w środku grupa ludzi wlepiła w nich swoje spojrzenia. Crouch przesunął wzrokiem po twarzy każdej z nich. Black, Moody, Molly i Artur, Fletcher, Snape i, na samym końcu, Dumbledore. Po chwili przyłączyła się do nich jego eks–obstawa, czyli Tonks, Lupin, Weasley i McGonagall.

Prawie wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego z podobnym wyrazem twarzy. Z trudem ukrywana złość, obrzydzenie, zimna nienawiść. Jedynie Dumbledore wyglądał na wyłącznie zmęczonego. Za to Fletcher...

– Siemasz, Dung! – odezwał się raźno Crouch, uśmiechając do niego lekko. Wzrokiem dalej mierzył pozostałych.

– Cześć... Barty... – odparł Fletcher, czując się wyjątkowo nieswojo.

Ponownie w pomieszczeniu zapadła martwa cisza. Po chwili Dumbledore odchrząknął lekko.

– Dziękuję, że zgodziłeś się... mi pomóc.

– Nie mogłem odrzucić takiej oferty – Crouch wzruszył lekko ramionami. Przysunął sobie krzesło i zajął na nim miejsce. Oparł się wygodnie i rozejrzał po pomieszczeniu. Pozostali usiedli dopiero kiedy Dumbledore poszedł za jego przykładem. Kątem oka Barty dostrzegł, jak Moody zaciska dłoń w kieszeni płaszcza. Bez wątpienia trzymał w niej różdżkę.

– Przejdźmy do rzeczy – rzucił. – Co powinienem wiedzieć?

– W wielkim skrócie? Voldemort stworzył horkruksy – zaczął w miarę neutralnym tonem Shacklebolt.

– O tym wiem – przerwał mu prawie od razu Crouch, machając lekceważąco dłonią. – Chcę wiedzieć co się dokładnie stało. Zasadniczo horkruksy nie rzucają ot tak klątw.

– Zaraz, zaraz – Moody włączył się do rozmowy. – Skąd wiesz o horkruksach?

– Nie wiem czy pamiętasz, Moody, ale byłem śmierciożercą. Jednym z najbliższych Voldemortowi. – Kilka osób w pomieszczeniu zadrżało. – A to sprawia, że posiadam trochę wiedzy na pewne tematy – odparł z ironicznym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Dumbledore odchrząknął.

– Wiemy, że Voldemort stworzył ich kilka. Jednym z nich był dziennik. Kilkanaście dni temu udało mi się zlokalizować kolejny, pierścień Marvolo Gaunta.

– Założyłeś go – domyślił się Crouch.

– I taki był tego efekt – dokończył dyrektor, odsłaniając swoją rękę.

Oczy młodszego mężczyzny rozbłysnęły lekko. Szybko poderwał się z krzesła i podszedł bliżej. Przykucnął obok dyrektora i zmrużył oczy. Przez dłuższą chwilę studiował jego rękę. Wydawał się szczerze zafascynowany tym, co widział przed sobą.

– I co? Znasz już cudowne rozwiązanie? – zadrwił z niego Moody.

Crouch zignorował jego komentarz.

– Szczerze mówiąc nigdy wcześniej niczego takiego nie widziałem – przyznał. – Jak rozumiem zablokowaliście działanie klątwy. To twoja robota? – zapytał Snape'a. Ten przytaknął.

– Czyli co? Nic się nie da zrobić? – zapytała przerażona Molly. Ze strachem spojrzała na swojego męża.

– Tego nie powiedziałem – odpowiedział gładko Crouch. – Będę potrzebował różdżkę...

– Nie ma mowy – warknął Moody, spoglądając na niego groźnie. Jeszcze tego brakowało, dawać różdżkę tak niebezpiecznemu przestępcy.

Crouch odwrócił się w jego stronę z pogardliwym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

– Bez różdżki nie jestem w stanie wam pomóc. Twoja decyzja, Moody.

W odpowiedzi Alastor wykrzywił usta w ironicznym uśmieszku.

– Czyżby pogłoski o tobie były przesadzone, Crouch?– zapytał, opierając się lekceważąco o stojącą za nim szafkę.

– Akurat ty powinieneś wiedzieć, co potrafię – odpowiedział lodowatym tonem Crouch. Wszyscy dobrze zrozumieli, co miał na myśli. W zeszłym roku udało mu się przecież pokonać Alastora i skutecznie udawać przez blisko dziewięć miesięcy.

– Ty mały… – zaczął, będący na granicy wytrzymałości, Moody. Wyszarpnął z kieszeni swoją własną różdżkę i wycelował nią w Croucha. Ten, w odpowiedzi, tylko uniósł lekko brew. Wydawał się być całkowicie nieporuszony, co jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyło byłego Aurora.

– Na Merlina, Alastorze! – wykrzyknęła w końcu McGonnagall. Była naprawdę zdenerwowana. Gra toczyła się o życie Albusa, a oni tracili czas na nikomu niepotrzebne kłotnie.

Moody powoli się wycofał. Tonks natomiast sięgnęła w milczeniu do kieszeni i wyjęła z niej różdżkę. Nic nie mówiąc wysunęła ją w kierunku mężczyzny.

Ten z wdzięcznością złapał ją lewą ręką. Przymknął oczy, czując przyjemny przepływ magii. Drewno w jego ręku rozgrzało się delikatnie. Dwanaście cali, cis, sproszkowany szpon hipogryfa. Perfekcyjna. Obrócił ją parę razy w palcach i ponownie odwrócił się w stronę Dumbledore'a.

– Jeśli spróbujesz czegoś... – zaczął Syriusz, ale nie dane mu było dokończyć.

– Och, zamknij się – mruknął ze zniecierpliwieniem Barty.

Znowu przykucnął koło Dumbledore'a, przytrzymując różdżkę nad jego uszkodzoną ręką. Jego usta zaczęły poruszać się z szybko, ale nie dochodził z nich żaden dźwięk. Bardzo powoli przesuwał różdżką, milimetr po milimetrze.

Z ust Dumbledore'a wyrwało się zaskoczone westchnięcie. Poczuł, jakby jego ręka utknęła w mocnym wirze powietrza, który wnikał do środka kończyny. Po raz pierwszy, od czasu gdy założył pierścień, poczuł w niej coś, cokolwiek. Miał nadzieję, że był to dobry znak.

Charlie wolnym krokiem podszedł cicho bliżej i usiadł na krześle z boku, tak, że widział zarówno twarz Dumbledore'a jak i Croucha. Z lekkim zdziwieniem dostrzegł, że młodszy z mężczyzn bardzo się koncentrował. Oczy miał przymknięte, na czole błyszczały kropelki potu. Cokolwiek robił w tej chwili, wszystkie te zaklęcia, które rzucał, musiały być bardzo męczące.

Dwójka czarodziejów pozostała w tej pozycji przez blisko dwadzieścia minut, co wyczerpało cierpliwość wielu z obecnych. Alastor i Syriusz ledwo byli w stanie usiedzieć na miejscu. Minerwa mocno zaciskała dłonie w pięści. Natomiast Artur stał obok swojej żony, trzymając rękę na jej ramieniu.

W końcu jednak Crouch przerwał zaklęcie, odsuwając się nagle. Zrobił to tak szybko, że aż się lekko zachwiał. Przycisnął rękę do oczu, czując nadchodzący ból głowy. Z zaskoczeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że ktoś chwycił go za ramię i pociągnął w dół, prosto na krzesło. Oparł ręce na kolanach i ukrył w nich twarz.

– Crouch! – usłyszał okrzyk Moody'ego, był jednak jakoś dziwnie wygłuszony. Musi być ze mną gorzej, niż myślałem, pomyślał.

– … daj im choć chwilę odetchnąć… – Ktoś inny zaprotestował głośno.

– Albusie? Jak się czujesz? – zapytała delikatnie Minerwa, podchodząc do Dumbledore'a. Ten uśmiechnął się lekko w odpowiedzi, choć przyszło mu to z trudem.

– Wszystko w porządku, naprawdę, Minerwo – odpowiedział w końcu. – Jednak z chęcią napiłbym się herbaty, Molly, jeżeli to nie problem…

– N–nie, oczywiście, że nie – odparła drżącym głosem Molly i ruszyła w stronę kuchenki.

W ciszy, przerywanej jedynie ciężkim oddechem Barty'ego, czekali na herbatę. Niedługo później każdy z nich siedział już z parującym kubkiem w dłoni.

Barty sięgnął po swój kubek i utkwił wzrok w będącym w środku płynie. Nagle, zupełnie bez powodu, zaczął się cicho śmiać. McGonnagall spojrzała na niego, jak na obłąkanego.

– Może powiesz nam, co jest takie zabawne – odezwał się Syriusz chłodno.

– Voldemort – odpowiedział od razu Crouch. Niektórzy z obecnych skrzywili się, słysząc prawdziwe imię Czarnego Pana.

– Dlaczego? – drążył Syriusz.

Crouch pokręcił głową, przestając się śmiać.

– Nie zrozumiecie. Jednakże wracając do klątwy… – odchrząknął lekko. – Teoretycznie jest ona nieodwracalna. Voldemort dobrze wiedział, co robi.

–Teoretycznie nieodwracalna – powtórzył Lupin. – A więc istnieje jakaś możliwość, tak?

Barty kiwnął głową.

– Założona blokada zmieniła nieco fizykę klątwy, na wasze szczęście.

Wszyscy obecni odetchnęli z lekką ulgą.

– Wydaje mi się – kontynuował z lekkim wahaniem – że swój udział miała także, hm, intencja, z jaką pierścień był zakładany. Voldemort… Voldemort nie spodziewał się, że ktoś mógłby chcieć go wykorzystać w innym celu, niż ten, przewidziany przez niego.

– To wszystko brzmi tak, jakbyś uważał, że ta klątwa jest… żywa – stwierdziła nagle Tonks.

– Bo tak jest – odpowiedział Dumbledore. Uśmiechem skwitował zszokowane spojrzenia niektórych z obecnych.

– Klątwy to część czarnej magii, a ta zupełnie różni się od tej stosowanej przez nas na co dzień. Czarna magia żywi się emocjami, myślami rzucającego – wyjaśnił szybko Snape.

Barty Crouch skrzywił się lekko, jakby nie do końca zgadzał się ze słowami Dumbledore'a i Snape'a, ale nie skomentował tego dalej.

– W każdym razie zaklęcie zostało zmienione na tyle, że wydaje się, że po przełamaniu blokady można je całkowicie usunąć z ciała. Gdy to się uda, to pokonanie zaklęcia powinno pozostać formalnością.

– Wydaje się? Powinno? Nie brzmi to zbyt pewnie – zauważył Bill.

Crouch wzruszył lekko ramionami.

– Ale to zawsze coś, prawda?

– A co, jeżeli się nie uda? Nie możemy tak ryzykować życiem Albusa! – wykrzyknęła Minerwa.

Barty z trzaskiem odłożył kubek na stół.

– Nie mogę zagwarantować, że to się uda. Nikt nie może. To nie jest coś, co można sobie przećwiczyć – mówił ostrym tonem. – Dumbledore ryzykuje swoim życiem nawet teraz, siedząc tutaj. Klątwa z każdą minutą jest coraz silniejsza i już wkrótce, a nie, jak sądziliście, pod koniec roku, może samodzielnie przełamać blokadę. Po tym, jak zaklęcie zostało nałożone na pierścień i uaktywniło się, miało rozprzestrzenić się na całe ciało i zabić. W bardzo bolesny sposób, ośmielę się dodać. Teraz jego moc jest zamknięta w zdecydowanie zbyt małym dla siebie miejscu, więc próbuje się wydostać. Napiera na granice blokady.

McGonnagall zacisnęła usta w wąską linię. Barty za to przesunął ręką po włosach.

– Moglibyśmy jednak spróbować zwiększyć szanse powodzenia... gdybyśmy mieli odpowiednie składniki do eliksiru.

– Czego potrzebujesz? – zapytał Snape.

– Daj mi pergamin. – Mężczyzna zastanowił się przez chwilę, by w końcu zaczął skrobać piórem po kartce. W końcu podał listę Snape'owi.

– W porządku, do jutra wszystko przygotuję – odpowiedział Severus, a następnie zwrócił się do Dumbledore'a. – Czy to wszystko, dyrektorze? Jeżeli tak, to pozwoli pan, że już sobie pójdę.

– Tak, Severusie, dziękuję – Dumbledore kiwnął głową.

Wszyscy w milczeniu czekali, aż Severus opuści kuchnię. Razem z nim ewakuował się także Fletcher.

– Albusie... – zaczęła z lekkim wahaniem w głosie pani Weasley, rzucając nerwowe spojrzenie w stronę Croucha – nie sądzisz, że w takim wypadku powinniśmy może opóźnić nieco przybycie dzieci?

– Nie wydaje mi się, by było to konieczne – odparł dyrektor, marszcząc lekko brwi. – I tak w końcu wszyscy się o tym dowiedzą. Odkładanie tego w czasie nic nie zmieni.

– Tymczasem – odezwał się weselszym głosem – wszyscy powinniśmy teraz odpocząć. Arturze, gdybyś mógł wskazać Bartemiuszowi jego pokój...

Sam także podniósł się z krzesła. Razem z McGonagall opuścili pomieszczenie.

– A ty, Alastorze? Zostaniesz dzisiaj na kolację?

– Tak... Tak, w tych okolicznościach chyba tak będzie najlepiej – rzucił w odpowiedzi Moody.

Crouch prychnął cicho śmiechem, podnosząc się z krzesła i podążając za Weasleyem.

* * *

Dwójka mężczyzn przeszła ponurym korytarzem i zaczęła wspinać się po schodach, mijając powieszone na plakietkach głowy skrzatów domowych. Podążyli nimi aż na trzecie, a więc ostatnie, piętro. W końcu pan Weasley otworzył jedne z drzwi i wskazał Crouchowi jego pokój.

– Dzięki – mruknął młodszy z mężczyzn i szybko zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Rozejrzał się po sypialni, w której panował olbrzymi zaduch. Stare, zakurzone meble sprawiały, że pokój wydawał się mniejszy, niż był w rzeczywistości. Zasłony skutecznie tłumiły jakiekolwiek światło słoneczne. Podszedł do okna, by je otworzyć, ale firany pozostawił bez zmian.

W rogu pokoju, na lewo od niego, znajdowały się drzwi, prowadzące do niewielkich rozmiarów łazienki. Po chwili zastanowienia Barty zdecydował się z niej skorzystać, a później faktycznie odpocząć.


End file.
